


Comprehension of Magic

by Redlips_rosycheeks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlips_rosycheeks/pseuds/Redlips_rosycheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione got a lot of her knowledge from books, but nothing but the mystery of magic itself could explain the set of circumstances the past few days had left her in. Reference to torture at Malfoy Manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprehension of Magic

Hermione Granger understood the costs of war. These past few years at Harry's side had taught her nothing but. She understood pain, death, and hopelessness. So, of course, when Harry Potter apparated into her flat gesturing furiously and speaking of the Veil and how Sirius Black has waltzed through less than an hour ago she did not understand.

"…and then he was just THERE! I mean – this, it's possible right? But magic? And the Veil? Hermione?! Do you think, well, will he stay? Or? Hermione! Say something!" Harry continued to sputter nonsense as Hermione stood with her mouth gracelessly wide open.

"You mean your godfather, against all reason and logic, happened to escape from the Veil?"

"Yes! Haven't you been listening?" Harry wailed.

"Well then, let's go figure this out." Hermione grabbed her wand from the side table, gave Crookshanks a quick pat, and pushed Harry towards the floo.

"Ministry of Magic!"

Green flames erupted from the fireplace and the two friends were off.

* * *

Sirius Black did not understand anything that was occurring. What felt like minutes ago, he was dueling his psychotic cousin Bellatrix, and now healers were rapidly checking his medical stats while a ministry worker tried to explain that everyone thought he was dead.

This was insanity. Something he was dearly familiar with considering his familial background; however, he wasn't quite used to being the cause of such insanity.

"So…I'm dead." Sirius finally concluded

"Oh no, Lord Black. The Veil is still a magical mystery created of Magic itself. It seems to have created a temporal pocket similar to that of – " the ministry worker unfortunate enough to explain the ordeal appeared an amusing mix of flustered overexcitement and fearful anxiety. Each sentenced was punctuated by a further push of his glasses up his squat nose and a brief flattening of a blonde cowlick that remained determined to rise despite everything.

Sirius toned out the lecture with a practiced ability gained from many years spent as the mate of a certain werewolf. He had the facts: he wasn't dead, no years had passed (for him at least), Harry was alive and well, the war was won. He kept an interested expression on his face, but his eyes kept glancing at the door for Harry's face.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

All of a sudden, the wand of every healer in the room lit a foreboding dark red at the same instant Hermione and Harry walked into the room.

"That's very serious dark magic there, Lord Black! We will need to put you on further examination. Out, out, out. We cannot risk exposure until further exposure, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. You will need to come later." The graying healer pushed the two young adults towards the door.

Hermione blushed a bright crimson as Harry gently laid a hand on her shoulder and looked pained.

"Oh. I'm sorry Healer Dunn, that would be me." She gently murmured. Sirius finally took his eyes of off his grandson to look over at the women standing next to him. It looked like his bushy haired friend had certainly grown up. Dark magic, though? His eyebrows raised, he was certainly surprised.

Hermione lifted the right sleeve of her button down blouse and everyone present let out a pained gasp as the word _Mudblood_ was slowly revealed carved into the witch's arm. The wound appeared as if it had been created yesterday; the cuts were bright red and inflamed.

"A leftover gift from the war." Hermione muttered while staring at the ground. "It can't be healed and has residue dark magic in it from the blade."

Sirius furrowed his brows. Old families tended to have blades dipped in poisonous substances etched in dark magic, but the wounds should still be able to be healed.

"I've had experience with blades like that, love. Your scar shouldn't look like that." He offered to Hermione.

"Everything I've read agrees, but lead healers in the global magical community couldn't heal it. I suppose the magic in the blade reacted badly with mine. If anything, the war has taught me that not everything can be explained by tomes." She gave Sirius a small smile.

"I don't want to interfere with the scans. I'll step out. I'm glad you are back, Sirius." Hermione slid out of the door as Sirius and Harry attempted to dispute her exit.

* * *

Brent Waters had been an unspeakable for the past ten years and he understood that he would never completely understand the Veil. But today? Sirius Black magically exiting the Veil in perfect condition five years after he had entered with no memories of the other side. Extraordinary. Impossible. And a mountain load worth of paperwork.

The door creaked open behind him, and he quickly turned wand raised at the intruder. She was a petite witch with honey brown hair curled into a bun on the side of her head dressed in a pale blue blouse and slacks. He, like any other member of the wizarding world, recognized her instantly.

"Miss Granger." He bowed his head in respect.

"Good afternoon. Would you mind if I took a look at the Veil?" Hermione questioned as she moved further in to the room.

Brent knew of Miss Granger's intellect and the addition of her name on conclusion in the paperwork certainly wouldn't hurt. If anything, her signature would get his boss off of his back.

"Of course, Miss."

Hermione circled the Veil with furrowed brows and lips pursed. With a silent wave of her wand, what looked like a muggle leaflet of paper and a muggle writing device of ink appeared in her hands. She fired off rounds of questions and transcribing answers.

All of a sudden, the Veil began illuminating.

"Do you think someone else is coming through?" Hermione purposed as they both raised their wands on opposite sides of the room. Hermione took a step towards the Veil in at attempt at offense.

Before either could take any action, the fabric of the Veil seemed to reach out to the young witch to pull her into its embrace. Within seconds she was gone.

"Oh, Merlin!" Brent cried.

This was certainly going to cause more paperwork. And he was _not_ going to be the wizard who told the man-who-conquered.

* * *

There might not be many things that Director Nick Fury understood, but there were very few things that surprised him anymore. After learning of alien gods and frozen superheroes other crises felt normal. He silently contemplated how Tony Stark probably helped out a bit with that too. But his young woman randomly appearing on the floor of his office carrying nothing but a foot long stick of wood claiming to be a witch from another dimension – this was surprising.

And then she passed out and began bleeding from the ears and nose. Not wanting to lose a potential asset, Director Fury immediately bellowed for medical assistance and the girl was transported to another level of the helicarrier.

He sighed. Perhaps she could join the avengers.

* * *

Steve Rogers understood how terrifying it could be to awaken in a world not your own. Because of this, he appointed himself as the guard of her hospital room. He decided that she would not be alone when she awoke from her surgeries. If he was going to lead her, as Director Fury suggested, then she would need to trust him.

He squashed himself further into the uncomfortable chair beside her bed and grimaced at the discomfort. People knew visitors would be sitting here for long periods of time, couldn't they make them more comfortable? Tony was still arguing with the director over the placement of the witch? It that what they called her? Well, Tony figured if she was going to be part of the team she should convalesce at the Tower, whereas Fury wanted to make sure she wasn't dangerous first. Tony was offended that his Tower could not offer adequate protection. They were the avengers after all.

"She still asleep, Punk?" Steve knew that voice as well as his own. It had been a miracle finding his best friend and brother in this brave new world. Thankfully, Tony and Bruce had been able to recalibrate Bucky's brain with the help of Thor's dame, Doctor Foster. What those three could accomplish together was scary, and he was glad they were on his side.

"Yeah. The docs said she might be up some time this afternoon." Bucky had known his friend long enough to understand the situation. Instead of trying to get Steve to leave the room, he dragged another chair up to the bed.

Bucky and Steve began staring at the worlds written on the woman's arm exposed by the hospital gown she was wearing, _Mudblood_. The analysts believed it was her title in the wizarding world like Steve was identified by Capitan and Bucky Sergeant.

Hermione's eyes began flickering and both men immediately raised their eyes to hers. Brown eyes flashed open and met their in a fierce stare.

Military to the core, both men stood from their chairs and addressed the woman on the bed with respect.

"Mudblood." They bowed their heads in greeting as they spoke together.

Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced down to her exposed arm.

"I beg your pardon, Sir!" She half shouted at Steve, and turned to Bucky, "That is not a phrase for polite conversation."

Steve, eyes equally wide, began spouting out apologies furiously as Bucky barked out a quick laugh.

"Well, that's definitely not as bad as Ma thought it would be!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

Steve pulled up the back of his shirt to show his back while Bucky pulled down the collar of his. Steve had _I beg your pardon, Sir_ drifting along his spine, and _That is not a phrase for polite conversation_ adorned Bucky's collarbone.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are our soulmate, doll." Bucky grinned and grabbed her hand. Steve brushed an errant curl of her cheek and his face lit up in the most adorable smile.

Hermione Granger thought she just might understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, Hermione's scar from Bellatrix is actually a soulmark tying her to Bucky and Steve. There's a lot of soulmark/soul mate identifying mark fics popping up especially on AO3 and I was inspired; I randomly got the idea and it wouldn't leave me until written down. Apologies if it's a little jumbled or lacking enough details for comprehension, but this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I'm proud of my first attempt, and maybe I'll edit it more or expand it later (or it if inspires any readers feel free to do it yourself just message me so I can enjoy it :D ). It's just nice that my random thought now has written life.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
